One type of roof assembly for a vehicle may be solid, i.e., without openings. In this instance, the roof assembly separates an interior of the vehicle from an outside environment. Another type of roof assembly may include a removable panel such that, when the panel is removed, the roof assembly includes an opening. In this instance, the roof assembly may only partially separate, or not separate, the interior of the vehicle from the outside environment.